godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Greenman vs. Jilarji
|image =GM EP40 Title.png |nameofepisode =Greenman vs. Jilarji |series =Go! Greenman |episodenumber =40 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =1973 }} Greenman vs. Jilarji is the fortieth episode of Go! Greenman. Plot The episode begins, as per usual, with Maoh and Tonchiki discussing their next plan in the Underworld. Maoh is upset, because Tonchiki claims that there are no monsters capable of defeating Greenman. Tonchiki explains this as being due to the fact that the Minions of Maoh get frightened by Maoh's anger, meaning that none of them want to come forward, and that they should all stay quiet for a while, much to Maoh's annoyance. Tonchiki summons one of the Minions with his trademark spell, and quickly transforms them into a new monster in front of Maoh. Cretin explains that this new monster, named Jilarji, is the strongest of the subordinates so far, and will be sure to defeat Greenman, all while Jilarji demonstrates his power using his Morning Star flail. Tonchiki explains that anything hit by this flail's iron ball will 'shatter into pieces'. Impressed, Maoh orders the duo to go to the surface of the Earth and once again try to gather the blood of the children. Meanwhile, the children are all playing bowling in the park. After a few turns, the ball flies into a bush, explodes, and reveals Jilarji! Jilarji charges, and the children run into some trees to summon Greenman with the Green Calls. Greenman arrives on the scene, and quickly begins to battle Jilarji. Because Jilarji wasn't using his flail, the battle at first is fought equally on both sides, with neither Greenman nor Jilarji showing any weakness. Maoh gets angry, and yells at Jilarji from the underworld to use his weapon. Tonchiki tells him to be patient, and the two continue to watch. Meanwhile, Greenman now has the upper hand, and throws Jilarji down a small knoll, as Maoh curses the monster as an imbecile. Tonchiki casts his spell again, and Jilarji gets back up, performs a mysterious pose, and then grows into a giant size. Greenman uses his 'Giant Machine Change' ability to also grow in size, and the fight continues. Greenman and Jilarji continue to battle near the town, with neither side letting up. Maoh is still annoyed that Jilarji won't use the mace, but once again Tonchiki asks for him to be patient. At long last, Jilarji finally summons the weapon, and begins to use it, forcing Greenman to evade the attacks. Greenman fights back with punches and kicks, and uses the flail's chain to throw Jilarji down. Greenman manages to jump over one of Jilarji's swings, but a second swing shatters his right leg, leaving him in incredible pain, and Maoh and Tonchiki cackling in the Underworld. Jilarji continues to strike Greenman with the flail, but Greenman pushes him back, and continues to defend, despite the damage sustained to his leg. Jilarji strikes Greenman in the chest with the flail, causing some of the hero's circuitry to catch fire and short out. After being struck in the leg again, Greenman summons the Greenman Stick. Now with a weapon of his own, he knocks Jilarji back, before planting the stick into the ground. He then uses the 'Leg Gain' ability of the Stick, repairing the damage incurred by his limbs. Removing the stick from the ground, he continues to beat Jilarji down with it, gradually moving the fight downhill. Maoh condemns Jilarji's weapon as useless, and begins to slap Tonchiki. Meanwhile, Greenman manages to hit the mace out of Jilarji's hands with the Greenman Stick. The flail hits the ground and violently explodes, causing an earthquake to strike the Underworld. Now without his weapon, Jilarji is effectively defenceless, and falls to Greenman's Greenman Breaster. Jilarji falls down and explodes. Maoh yells at Tonchiki for lying about there being no strong subordinate, all while Tonchiki apologises profusely. Appearances Monsters *Maoh *Tonchiki *Jilarji Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Minions of Maoh *Green Call *Greenman Gallery Scared_subordinates.png|Tonchiki explains the situation to Maoh Jilarji is Created.gif Jilarji_is_introduced_by_Cretin.png|Jilarji demonstrates the use of his Morning Star Flail jilarji_greenman.png tumblr_naiifkHDD01qzr8nao2_1280.jpg Tumblr naiifkHDD01qzr8nao3_1280.jpg Please_tell_me_what_is_happening_with_this_bowling_ball.png|The bowling ball mysteriously flies into the air HERE'S_LARJI.png|Jilarji bursts out of the bowling ball Greenman_teleporting.png|Greenman arrives Greenman_runs_into_the_fray!.png|Greenman runs into battle against Jilarji Greenman kicking Shiraaji.jpg Greenman's_broken_leg.png|Greenman's leg breaks Greenman's Leg Gain.png|The Greenman Stick repairs the damage to Greenman's leg Jilarji's_flail_explodes.png|Jilarji's flail explodes Default.jpg Trivia *Despite the fact that the circuitry in Greenman's chest is shown catching fire when Jilarji strikes it, it is never shown being repaired, either by the Green Calls or by the Leg Gain technique. Category:Episodes Category:Go! Greenman Episodes